Sonic Dating Show
by StarShifter197
Summary: Hi my name is StarShifter, and this is the Sonic Oc Dating Show! Your very own oc gets to go on a dream date with her dream guy or uh hedgehog click the story for more info no more oc's needed but u can still add them if u want but ask first thoguh -
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!!, to the first ever _**Sonic Oc Dating show**_!!!

Your very own oc will get to go on a date with your Oc's dream guy!!!

Ok heres how it works

_Only one oc is to enter, that Oc should be a girl..unless your oc is gay but hey I don't judge, so anyways, your oc will go on a dat with your dream guy, but there are other competitors who may challendge you for your dream man, if you get voted off don't frett, because there will be another show:D_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Speacies:**

**Appearence:**

**Powers(if any):**

**Gender:**

**Dream Date:**

**Extra Info:**

**Essay(your oc can write why the want to enter the competition)it's optional:**


	2. Burns Letter

I smiled at Cream while she played with her dolls. Yup I was stuck babysitting her...couldn't remember when I agreed to this but oh well.

"Miss Burn what is that"? Cream asked pointing to a letter in my hands...Hey..what the??

"umm..hold on a sec" I said looking at the letter, my name was written on it in cursive.

_Dear Burn the Cat you have won a date with none other than Power Fox!!_

_Congradulations!!!, this is a reality Dating Show where you will find love..unless you don't...then you would have to go home...or unles your voted off...But anyways be prepared for anything! and Pack alot of stuff because you have to be up in Alaska by tomorrow!! and make sure to get on the Jet that says Property of Hendix!_

_From Your Host: Mimic Hendix_

I dropped the paper from my hands. Well that was new..must be some prank or something..hehe I mean w-why would Power want to date me? i'm not sure he likes me!!?!?!?, And I mean come on Alaska!?!? I felt something papery in my hands....Oh tickets to Alaska...how wonderful.

* * *

Yeah realize it was kinda short and a bit boring but hey! it'll pick up! :D, all we need now are more Oc's!! so seriously! and as for Mimic just you guys all know is the host and my Oc, say hi Mimic!

Mimic: Hellooo ladies

Me: *face palm*

Mimic: She doesn't own Anything besides me and the glorious Burn belongs to the glorious Silverluver69 and she doesn't own Cream...thank god for that

Me: Oy I like Cream!! *Knock out Mimic* hehehe

--

Any questions Just ask me with either a Pm or a Review^-^

thx see ya next time on Sonic Dating Show!!!


	3. Nami's Turn

**Yay!! we have a new sucker-Err I mean contestant!!:D **

**I don't own squat! just so ya know**

**_Burn_ belongs to _Silverluver_69, Mimic belongs to me, and the new contestant Nami....*looks at last name*..(just gonna copy and paste that there) Fujibayashi!! belongs to Happymystery12 :D hope u all enjoy this chappy!:D oh and by the by, I need at least 4-13 Oc's**

* * *

I glared scarping my shoe against the sidewalk, geez people!! pick up after your dogs! urg. I walked into my curent living place which is some cheap hut in Hawaii but what the hey, I like ta travel :), I put my blue vest on over my orange shirt and opened the fridge grabbing some left over cold pizza and taking a bite....o.o....what the heck is in my mouth!?!??!

I coughed it out.."p-p-paper!!!, what the BLEEP"(geez kids are watching this:) I unfolded the paper:

_Hello Nami!! you have just won a date with Knuckles the Enchinda!!_

_Conngradulations!!, this is a is a reality Dating Show where you will find love..unless you don't...then you would have to go home...or unles your voted off...But anyways be prepared for anything! and Pack alot of stuff because you have to be up in Alaska by tomorrow!! and make sure to get on the Jet that says Property of Hendix!!! _

_From your spicy like salsa host(*face palm*): Mimic Hendix_

"Kn-knuckles"? I felt my cheeks get a little bit hot, I quickly read over the paper...and my jaw dropped..."s-seriously"!?!?

**_CRASH_**

I flew to the floor as a rock went through my winow and landed next to my head "0.0"

On the rock were Tickets to Alaska....

* * *

Alright how did ya like!?!?, any questions??, Since today is sunday I may be updating like crazy since school is tomorrow-_- urrgg.

DANG YOU SCHOOL!!!

*cough* sorry ^-^


	4. Crystal's Turn

_**Wooo!!!, I was so excited when I saw there were more contestants!! ^-^ MUAHAAHHA**_

_**Mimic: As was I ;)**_

_**Me: Crap your back!**_

_**Mimic: Yup!, now StarShifter197 doesn't own Burn the cat she belongs to SilverLuver69, Nami Fujibayashi belongs to Happymyster12, and now we've got the lovely Crystal Hedg/Human who belongs to Crazyfan1, and she doesn't own any of the awesome Sonic Characters:)**_

_**Enjoy everybody!!!, Sincerely your awesome hunky Host: Mimic**_

Me:...Grr .

* * *

**Crystal Pov:**

"Oh come on Crystal it's not that bad"! Amy smiled while sipping her tea

"Not that bad?, NOT THAT BAD!?!?!? Amy, Woman!! you applied me..for a...DATING SHOW"

She nodded...you little mother-**_Ding Dong_**

"i'll get it" I growled out, GAH!!!...oh well it's not like I'll be excepted into the show or anything..:(....I fixed my brown quills back and sighed opening the door

".........."

"hi i'm your town paper...boy...here to deliver..you......the.....YOUR MEAN!! WAAAAAA!" and the kid ran off crying.

".hmphz" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the stack of mail off the ground

I looked at the paper...then I looked again....

_Dear Crystal Hedg/Human you have won a date with none other than your dream guy Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Congradulations!!!, this is a reality Dating Show where you will find love..unless you don't...then you would have to go home...or unles your voted off...But anyways be prepared for anything! and Pack alot of stuff because you have to be up in Alaska by tomorrow!! and make sure to get on the Jet that says Property of Hendix!_

_From Your Host: Mimic Hendix_

"yay!!, see you got accepted"!! Amy smiled clapping her hands and jumping up and down next to me

"ooh!! i'll help you pack!!!, see we got to go shopping then we ca-"

"I'm not going" I shoved the papers at her and she glared at me,

"go or else i'll tell everybody you love Shadow...because you know you love him......and plus...I triple dipple donut deli dogged dared you" Amy was deadlyO.O

Holy Mother of-"o-ok.....i'll go...but you can't make me do anything else" I snapped.

"yay!!, oh you have something in your hair" Amy dug into my hair and pulled out...Oh come on!!?!??! tickets to Alaska how wonderfull!! but how'd they get into my hair!?!

:l

**

* * *

**

**Ok, So any complaints? Questions? Comments? Hopes? Dreams??? CHEESE???? STARSANDSHIFTERS???? 197???...nvm ok so hope everyone enjoyed this chap**

**And Crystal hedge/human just for the headsup!!, the confidential, the downlow, you meet your Shadow loving competetor up next! :D , MUAHAHA, tommorrow will be the next update though ^-^**

**Sincerely StarSh-"MMFPFMF HEY!!**

Mimic*struggles out of bag*:Gah!!! I can breath!!!.....*gasp*pant*pant*gasp* I'm here ladies!! no need to fight!!

**Me: -_-"**


	5. Harmony Faith's Turn

**Harmony Faith:**

I was just walking through the town, ya know the usual(suuuurrree) and then...I came across it...the love of my life! besids Shadow of course

**Santa Elves Candy Shop**

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA" I darted for the store

"Harmony!" I froze turning to see...Sonic..AND SHADOW!! :D

"oh hi you guys" I smiled nervously "-h-h-i Shady"! I yelled...a little to loud..oh wooe is me! he nodded his head at me..haaaaaaa!

"we were jus-"

**_CLANK_**

my eyes widened, Sonic and Shadow were both knocked out!!!! my two tails twitched, then suddenly 15 tiny little hamsters came running holding dart tubes in their hands, they through Sonic and Shadow over their heads and into one big crate, my eyes widened..Oww too big! too big!! they murmered about themselves slapping on a big stamp (to the crate of course) that said _Alaska._

_"_ummm excuse me" I tapped a little hamster's shoulder but it ignored me...Hmph! little rat, they all scurried to the top of the box and waited,

a helicopter flew over us and a rope flew down by some white hedgehog that looked like a Sonic and Shadow and Silver Combo(because ya have to love Silver) he brought out a microphone

"GOOD WORK AT CATCHING THE BACHELORS MEN" he shouted, the hamsters nodded and the crate was flown up by the rope

"HEY"!! nobodys taken my Shadsy!!!....and then Sonic I could care less..just kidding! he's my bud too":).

the hedgehog looked at me "Contestant number 4, fancy seeing you here!" he shouted

"who are you"!!!I snapped frowning,

"w-who am I? geez what do they teach in schools these days, My name is Mimic Hendix your host this is for you" he threw down a white envelope with my name scribbled on it.

He started flying away

"what about Shadow and Sonic"!! but he didn't hear me...hmph

I looked at the letter

_Dear Harmony Faith you have won a date with none other than Shadow the Hedgehog!!_

_Congradulations!!!, this is a reality Dating Show where you will find love..unless you don't...then you would have to go home...or unles your voted off...But anyways be prepared for anything! and Pack alot of stuff because you have to be up in Alaska by tomorrow!! and make sure to get on the Jet that says Property of Hendix!, _

_**Added by law: **and if anything happens your not aloud to sue me, ehehe_

_Sincerely your aweomse spicy like salsa Host: Mimic Hendix_

"a game show huh?, hmm I'll do it!"

and like that a bubble floated into my eye!!! oww!!

I rubbed it feeling something in my fur, wow! Tickets to Alaska!! I'll pack right now..well after my Sugar-Tooth is faded muaahhaa

* * *

So how'd you like it? was it great?, was it grand? or was it the armpit of the world-

**Mimic: **anyway heres an update, you will all arrive at Alaska, the contestants need to be hunted down-

**Me: **But don't worry were on it *louds gun* click

**Mimic:...uh yeah so we don't own anything except me Harmony Faith belongs to Melody Faith The Fox**

**see you next time on Sonic Oc Dating Show;)**

**Me: **WOO I FOUND KNUCKLES!!! get your ss over here

-Camera zooms out showing Angel Island-

**Knuckles: **AHH hey!!!


	6. Midnight Bachelor

**Ok ello's ppl! ^-^ so far we've captured:Scourge,Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, and a **_**few oc bachelors**_**!, so any questions? or comments ppl? any cheese? any hostages...er Bachelors...or contestants-?**

**Mimic: *runs in gasping* S-sorry I'm late...**

**Me: o.o...is that...lipstick?**

**Mimic: 0.0 N-no umm StarShifter197 does not own anything (except me), Midnight belongs to Lunathehalfbreed and all the Sonic characters donot belong to us!**

**  
Me: . your not supposed to date any contestants**

**  
Mimic: o.o it wasn't a contestant it is a long story!*shivers***

**Sarah Hedgehog:.*grabs bat*..grrr get talkin**

**Me: Woohoo fight the power girly!**

**Mimic: S-sarah! what are you doing here!?!?!??! AAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

* * *

**Midnight (:Boy Bachelor:) Hedgehog Pov:**

I sighed staring at the T.v, it had been awhile since Mystic broke up with me...I'm over it but still..-sigh-.

I _was _supposed to go with the guys but recently Sonic went missi-

Holy Sh-**BEEP** I'm blind!!!!!!!!! I CANT SEE...wait..I rubbed at my eyes..a letter?

I crumpled it off "wha"?

_Congradulations Midnight Hedgehog!!, you have been accepted into the SONIC OC DATING SHOW!!!_

_where you will be one bachelor of many, so pack your bags to Alaska and excepect the unexpected_

_**Added by Law: **If anything happens your not aloud to sue me hehe_

_Sincerely your spicy like salsa host: Mimic Hendix_

"A Bachelor"?!?!?! hmm this may be interesting :)

* * *

**Sorry this chap was so short :_( ill do better next time no worries ^-^**

**So what do you all think?:)**

**-Camera zooms to Tail's workshop-**

Tails: hmmhmm..lets see wheres that ren-AHHH

Sarah: HIYA!!*Blows Dart Gun*

Me: Perfect...your not supposed to be here ya know *throws Tails's Body into crate*, Mimic ship this off to Alaska

-Mimic dashes to crate-

Sarah: Oh I know, I just felt like knocking something out well toodles *disapears)

O.O

0.0


	7. Bachelor Stripes

Alrighty!! heres another Bachelor Contestant! ^-^

I dont own squat,

Stripes belongs to Jayshock and Mimic belongs to me, except currently he is capturing something....:)

* * *

**Stripes Tiger Pov:**

I put on my grey hoodie, straped on my green backpack and was ready for my date with Rouge! :D, I havn't seen her since our last mission years ago, and now we were going on a date-

_**Smack!!**_

oohh....owww I rolled on the side walk, aww crap OWW. I sat up to look at what hit me..a c-rate?

"hey let me out of here"! it was Rouge! in the crate???

the crate started jerking as it was being pulled up into a helicopter

"Hey"!! I shouted chasing after the box "i'll save you Rouge"! I shouted, and teleported on the crate

"S-stripe! help me out of this! those little hamsters captured me"!

little hamsters? what the- we were lifted into the helicopter, a white hedgehog that looked like a Shadow, Sonic, and Silver(that reminds me we need to hunt down Silver^-^) Combo. He wore one of those directer hats, and a red scarf,

"Oh...well hi!, I thought I told you just to capture Rouge" he snapped at a little hamster who nodded,

"hmm...oh well we could use him as a Bachelor" he smiled

"a bachelor"?!?!? I shouted

"here read this letter" he gave me

uhh?

_Congradulations Stripes The Tiger!!, you have been accepted into the SONIC OC DATING SHOW!!!_

_where you will be one bachelor of many, so pack your bags to Alaska and excepect the unexpected_

_**Added by Law: **__If anything happens your not aloud to sue me hehe_

_Sincerely your spicy like salsa host: Mimic Hendix_

"a b-bachelor? but I don't care about being a bachelor I just want to go on my date with Rouge" I snapped crumpling the paper

"-sigh-, I so need a self health day" he sighed, then next thing I know a hamster crawls on my shoulder with a dart gun.

and then it all went blank.

* * *

**So alrighty there ^-^**

**Mimic: *loads gun* lets go get Silver**

**Me: Oh yeah! :)**


	8. Nights Turn

Me: Ok, so sorry I havn't updated in awhile! i've been reading these books that my mom used to read as a kid, you know the Flowers In The Attic series by V.C Andrews!, but anyways heres Mimic with the Info Update:)

**Mimic**: Ok we got 3 more contestant's Chapters to write and then we'll be ready for the very FIRST EPISODE!! WOO!, before the first episode will be the disclaimer page but I might as well say it now..-sigh-

**Me&Mimic: **We dont own squat! except for Mimic, this character is Nights the Hedgehog who belongs to..**NightsTheHedgehog**..see difference there..ok but anyways heres the chapta!

* * *

Nghts Hedgehog Pov:

"Lalalla" I hummed while we were eating at some breakfast place, yup me and Silver. Idk why but a hey? girls gotta eat, especially when its free food!.

"so I was wondering"

"LEEK" and pop! I through a leek on his head..teehee (for those who don't know what Leeks are, there like this vegetable celery type thing..well not exactly like celery..oh whatever just get back to the story!)

Silver just stared at me....weird..."...as I was saying, I was wondering if uh..well your a girl righ-"

_Pop_

"got him"?

I looked over a girl was holding a rifle in her arms, she had dark brown hair in braids and was standing next to a hamster...thing(YAY thats me!..wait no...not the master .)

the hamster looked at her and in a squeaky voice said "got him"

"perfect..oh crud wait is that Nights! Nights _the _hedgehog"!?!?

uh oh, how'd they know my name!! who is she!! and what did they do to Silver!!

"I thought Mimic already gave her the flipping Letter!, ah crap...man...well might as well shoot her too.."

0.0

0.0

0.0

"you know I can hear you" I snapped, the girl sighed whispering something to the hamster who nodded and darted out

"hi i'm StarShifter197, now take this letter it's important" and like that she grabbed Silver....well at least tried...she dropped him vigurously

"GOSH DARN IT WHERE THE HECK IS MIMIC" she yelled(i'm surpringsly impatient today..-_-)

I flinched "where are you taking Silver" I demanded hotly,

"just mind your own buisness and read the letter" she snapped, a white hedgehog rushed in, looking like Shadow/Silver/Sonic combo...weird..OH crud maybe Sonic/Shadow/and SIlver are his Daddy XD

he walked past me and winked...ew..

I looked at the letter

_Dear Nights the Hedgehog you have won a date with none other than Shadow the Hedgehog!!_

_Congradulations!!!, this is a reality Dating Show where you will find love..unless you don't...then you would have to go home...or unles your voted off...But anyways be prepared for anything! and Pack alot of stuff because you have to be up in Alaska by tomorrow!! and make sure to get on the Jet that says Property of Hendix!, _

_**Added by law: **and if anything happens your not aloud to sue me, ehehe_

_Sincerely you Spicy like Salsa Host: Mimic Hendix_

What the....YAY SHADOW...but what the?? Alaska?, Spicy like Salsa?? I looked up at the hedgehog and he winked again..then got smacked in the head by the girl....umm ok.

The girl and the Hedgehog lifted Silver up and dashed to the door where a helicopter was parking, the girl smiled and the hedgehog gave me...tickets to Alaska...and..his number? WTF?

* * *

**Hizaa! we captured Silver -taps box- ahh...my love for the hunt!**

**Mimic: sure..tehee think she'll call me?**

**Me: sigh..**


End file.
